powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Build Ressha
The is the personal mecha of ToQ 6gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger, that transforms into Build DaiOh. Overview The Build Ressha is comprised of two orange construction trains. The first train is a track maintenance train comprised of an engine based on a railroad shovel, a railroad crane, and a caboose. The second train is an unorthodox train, as it is a middle section that connects two tank threads which both end in dozer-like plows. The second train carries the first train by default, forming a double decker train. It can attack during vehicle mode with its bucket head smashing foes left and right, and ramming them with the double decker size of the train. History The Build Ressha was found by Akira. When he enters the cockpit and sees that the Ressha needed some modification, he decided to take the responsibility. After modifying the Ressha, the cockpit was filled with wires for the controls, and Akira would later need help from the ToQgers to control it. After a short while, Akira edited the mechanics of the train so that he can manage the Mecha form all on his own. He would later make his living inside the Ressha, as the cockpit is seen filled with house appliances and hung laundry. Ressha Gattai Build DaiOh is the Mecha Mode of the Build Ressha. The back Ressha fold the threads down, turn them to the left, and fold the dozers to form the legs. The front and back Ressha of the first train fold down to become the arms. The crane atop the front Ressha turns to the left becomes the mecha's head. Build DaiOh's primary weapon is the Build Shovel mounted on its right arm which it wields like an extended claw. It's finisher is the Bucket Break, a powerful orange upward swing with the Build Shovel. The Build DaiOh's cockpit is complex. The mecha's movement depends on a series of pulleys and levers; each one responsible for a specific limb. Alone ToQ 6gou has semi-complete control over the mecha via the cockpit. However, Build DaiOh's maximum control and performance requires simultaneous manipulation of the levers (something ToQ 6gou is unable to do, as a few of the levers are out of his reach). The other ToQgers play a vital role in Build DaiOh's performance, as they can operate the controls that ToQ 6gou cannot. The cockpit was later modified in order to allow ToQ 6gou to operate Build DaiOh on his own. Toqbuilddaioh.jpg|Build Dai-Oh Cockpit Build DaiOh Drill : The result of the combination of the Build DaiOh and ToQ 6gou's first and secondary mecha, the Drill Ressha. During Build DaiOh's debut, the Drill Ressha hasdbeen stolen and used by an ordinary Kuliner train-mecha. However, the Kuliner's destruction allows the ToQgers to steal the Ressha back and combine with Build DaiOh. The Drill Ressha allows Build DaiOh Drill to execute the Build DaiOh: finisher; the Bucket Break followed by a powered bore from Drill Ressha. Cho Cho Ressha Gattai Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh is the combination of ToQ-Oh, Diesel-Oh, and Build DaiOh, first appearing in Station 23. It was formed when the ToQgers were enveloped in Darkness Fall, they then established their bravery and determination to come back home in front of darkness and fear, and with Akira combined all available Ressha into CCTDO. While the ToQgers were being tossed left and right by Empress Gritta's and General Scwarz's Kuliners, Cho Cho ToQ Dai-Oh faced no issue when it fought them and easily bested them. It can travel into battle via Build Ressha's back train threads, channel energy into the for slashes, and fire the blue light beams from its breast area, which are able to incapacitate Gritta's Kuliner. Its finisher is the , where Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh slashes with the Shovel Crusher 3 times, each accompanied by an energy manifestations of the ToQ-Oh, Diesel-Oh, and Build DaiOh lines. Appearances: 'ToQger Episodes 23-24, 27, 30, 33, 37, 41, 43. ToQDaiO.png|Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh wielding its lance. Vlcsnap-5820.png|Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh's Cockpit Build DaiOh Tank is the formation where Build Dai-Oh is armed with the Tank Ressha on its forearms, replacing the front and back of Build Ressha. This formation allows Build Dai-Oh to throw fast punches with impressive power that can be likened to a professional boxer. Build DaiOh Shield Build Dai-Oh Shield is the formation where Build Dai-Oh is armed with the Shield Ressha on its left forearm. ToQ Ressha - This ToQ Ressha, used mainly by ToQ 6gou, gives the user access to the Orange ToQger arsenal. Also summons the Build Ressha. - Cho ToQ= is an enhanced version of the Build Ressha, exclusive to the ToQger DVD Special, that was created from Ticket's ToQ 6gou form. Akira uses it to transform into Cho ToQ 6gou, a enhanced form of ToQ 6gou which allows him to perform a powerful Yudo Breaker finisher which defeats General Schwarz and Kaniros. }} Notes *The first part of Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh's name may be a play on "choo-choo", the onomatopoeic sound of a steam engine locomotive's steam exhaust being opened and the steam escaping rapidly due to high pressure. *The transformation call for Build DaiOh is "gattai" as opposed to "henkei", despite being only one mecha. This is likely due to the Build Ressha being composed of two different trains. *While Akira lives inside the Build Ressha's cockpit, he has a portable electronic fan in it. It is possible that either the Build Ressha lacks an air conditioning system or Akira refuses to use it to save the Ressha's energy. *Build Dai-Oh Drill shares similarities with Super DaiBouken from Boukenger, which has a head with a crane motif and the primary weapons include a shovel and drill. *Cho Cho Toq-Dai Oh should technically be ineffective in combat, as the arms are so spindly and spread out from the thick body, as well as its main weapon being a lance with a small handle. This design problem is more definitively seen in the toy as the suit in the show "shrinks" parts to fit the suit actor. *Despite not being one, the Build Ressha's engineering makes it nigh identical to a ToQger styled Kuliner. Appearances References Category:Mecha (ToQger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Orange Mecha Category:Train Mecha Category:Sentai 11 Category:ToQ Ressha